


dividing the world.

by JenelleLucia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dividing the World | Cyril and Hilda Valentine Goneril's Paralogue, Gen, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), general goneril siblings chaos, i'm unsure whether to tag for spoilers but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenelleLucia/pseuds/JenelleLucia
Summary: hilda leaves later that day, freikugel in her hands and her brother waving feebly to her. what an idiot. // hilda, holst, and what happened after the dividing the world paralogue. entry for blossom: a hilda fashion-zine.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril & Holst Goneril
Kudos: 4





	dividing the world.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, second entry of the night! i need to keep busy :) anyways, i hope you enjoy this piece as well! 
> 
> come yell at me: @jenellexlucia (on twitter)

_What an idiot._

“I know, I know. It doesn’t feel too good, does it?” Hilda winces slightly as she rubs at Holst’s back after he coughs, sighing as he heaves into the bowl once more. She shakes her head, but turns her attention back to him as he coughs again. “Sorry we stole your thunder, Holst. I know you were excited to get out there. Or at least I think you were.” 

“Don’t be silly! Once I received the reports, you --” he heaves into the bowl, and Hilda pats his back. “You did really well, Hilda!” 

It was nice to hear that from him, but at the same time those weren’t the words that she wanted to hear. She pats his back gently. “It wasn’t just me, Holst --” 

“You _have_ to have the shield that our uncle gave me!” 

Hilda was more than surprised that he was able to get that out without a retch. 

_“Pardon?”_

“Or you can have this magic necklace that mother gave -- !” 

She doesn’t like where this is going, and more than ready to protest. “Hold on just a minute, Holst!” 

“You can even have --” and Holst doubles down to heave into the bowl, clutching his stomach. “Oh...my stomach…” 

“Holst, I don’t need any of your things. These were _gifts_! I most certainly _don’t_ want --” 

Hilda doesn’t know how her brother does it, but he’s back on his feet and rummaging through the weapons case he has stored in his room until he finds the thing that sets Hilda off guard when he holds it out to her. 

“Holst,” she starts, staring warily at what he’s holding. She finally manages to finish what she was saying. “I most certainly don’t want _that_.” 

She doesn’t get the chance to argue whether or not she wants it, because once it’s handed to her Holst beelines for the bowl. Hilda groans, calling out the door for a nurse to tend to her brother and to clean the contents of the mushroom dish that he had thrown up. 

(Hilda leaves later that day, Freikugel in her hands and her brother waving feebly to her. _What an idiot_.)


End file.
